


Karaoke

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee takes Felix and Louis out for a night of karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

Felix and Louis arrived at the bar about ten minutes after Dee had gotten there. Dee could hear them bickering about Louis giving bad directions, and how "you'd think you'd know how to work Google Maps considering, oh, I don't know, you used to be a celestial navigator."

"Hey guys!" she called out.

"Hey Dee!" replied Felix. "So what it is you dragged us to tonight?"

"The sign says 'Kara-oke'," said Louis. "It doesn't have anything to do with Starbuck, does it?"

Dee rolled her eyes at their cultural ineptitude. Computer geeks. "No. It's just a bunch of people singing in a bar. C'mon. It'll be fun, I promise."

Dee led them inside the bar, which is was about half full with patrons. Apparently the action had already begun, as someone was currently on stage doing their rather poor rendition of "Margaritaville." Dee found them a table and sent Louis to the counter for beers.

Ten minutes later, Felix and Louis didn't look like they were having much fun. "Something wrong, you guys?" Dee asked.

"Dee," whispered Felix. "These people can't sing."

"That's the whole point," said Dee. 

Felix and Louis just gave her blank stares.

"You're also supposed to be drunk."

"Ohhhhhhhhh," they both replied in unison.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" asked Louis. "We're gonna need stronger drinks. Barkeep!"

*******  
"Wait wait. How about I put the salt on your lips, lick it off, then take the shot?"

"Salt me up baby."

Four shots of tequila later, Felix and Louis had definitely reached the appropriate stage of drunkness for karaoke night. Dee, still relatively sober, just needed to get one of them to sing. Preferably something that would make for a good story and/or blackmail later. 

"You guys need to get up there!" she prodded them.

"Do you think we're drunk enough yet?" asked Felix.

"Considering you're licking salt off each other in public, yes," she said. "Now go!"

"I don't know..."

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Louis. "You can go after me, baby, that way you won't feel embarassed." Louis planted a kiss on Felix and headed up to the stage.

"What do you think he's gonna pick?" Dee asked Felix.

"I don't know," replied Felix. "He likes Bruce Springsteen. I think I'd like Bruce Springsteen, have you seen how he shakes it in those tight blue jeans. Mmm."

Dee secretly hoped not. Born in the USA, how was she going to blackmail them with that?

The previous singer had just finished, and the DJ got up on stage to take the mic. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, that was Amy, with her lovely rendition of Dancing Queen. Let's give her a hand! Up next we have Louis, who would like to dedicate this one to the lovely lady in the black dress and the curly haired gentlemen over to the left. Here he is, Louis, everybody!"

"Oo, Louis is up!" squeaked Felix, tapping Dee on the shoulder for attention. The grin on his face was about a mile wide.

Louis began to shake his hips in a way only someone entirely uncoordinated would. Then he started singing.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intetion!"

Oh, this was going to be good.


End file.
